1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension structure, and more particularly to a suspension structure for an electric wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electric wheelchair disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model Registration number M374415 U1 generally comprises a frame connected with a small front wheel, a big front wheel, and a small rear wheel. Between the frame and the small front wheel are connected a connecting member, a shock absorber and a front arm. The connecting member is pivoted to the frame, the front arm is pivoted to the connecting member, the shock absorber is connected between the connecting member and the front arm, and the big front wheel is connected to a motor and the front arm. A rear arm is connected to the small rear wheel and pivoted to the frame, and between the frame and the rear arm is also connected a shock absorber. The shock absorbers can reduce shocks and enhance sitting comfort, when the small front and rear wheels run across bumpy roads. However, this conventional suspension structure of the electric wheelchair is very complicated and difficult to assemble, and complicated structure further reduces the structural strength of the suspension structure. Besides, the conventional suspension structure only provides shock absorbing effect but is unable to prevent rollover.
Another conventional suspension structure for an electric wheelchair disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,408,598 has been simplified in structure, but is still unable to prevent rollover.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.